La larme du mort
by MissGeekotaku
Summary: Zoro s'est gravement blessé en protégeant Sanji. Quand le sabreur est à deux doigts de la mort, le cuisinier désespére.  OS dramatique avec fin heureuse. ZoSan.


Aujourd'hui sur le Thousand sunny il n'y avait aucun bruit… Aucun cri poussé par trois idiots croyant attraper un gros poisson, aucun bruit provenant de la cuisine prouvant qu'un cuistot préparait le repas, aucun ronflement d'un bretteur dormant sur le pont…. Non rien, juste un silence glacial…

La cause de ce silence était sans doute la tristesse de toutes les personnes vivant sur le navire. Tous étaient rassemblés devant l'infirmerie à pleurer. Face à la phrase qu'avait prononcée un petit renne au nez bleu en larmes…Une seul phrase qui avait anéantie tout l'équipage du chapeau de paille…

« Je ne peut plus rien pour lui… Je ne sais pas s'il s'en remettra… Il y a de grandes chances pour…qu'il ne tienne pas la nuit »

Un grand choc glaça les personnes présentes… le premier à réagir fut le capitaine, un jeune homme au chapeau de paille :

« Qu-quoi ? Il va…mourir ? Non ! Il ne peut pas ! Toutes les blessures qu'il a eues avant… il s'en ait toujours remit ! »

Luffy commençait à s'énervait. Nami le prit alors dans ses bras pour le calmer mais aussi pour le réconforter… Elle-même pleurait à chaudes larmes… Chopper n'arrêtais pas de s'excuser malgré le fait qu'Ussop essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter… Robin elle s'était réfugier dans le bras de Franky et commencer à trembler… Sanji lui s'était retourné… Finalement tous se mirent à pleurer sur le sort tragique de celui qui n'était pas à leur côté mais lit de l'infirmerie à deux doigts de la mort… Zoro le bretteur de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

Sanji partit ensuite en disant qu'il allait préparait de quoi les réchauffer mais c'était surtout pour cacher le torrent de larmes qui tombaient sur son visage… Il ne pouvait pas y croire… Marimo allait mourir ? Impossible il était si robuste, si dur… Et le nombre de blessures qu'il avait supportées…Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il se remémora le douloureux souvenir…

FLASHBACK

Les mugiwaras avaient accostés sur l'île dans l'après-midi et ils étaient chacun partis en ville pour ravitailler le bateau… Mais Sanji s'était coltiner le Marimo pour les courses… Tandis qu'il rentrait dans une boutique Zoro s'était installé sur le banc devant pour piquer un somme. Le problème c'est que quand le cuisinier était revenu, le bretteur lui, avait disparu. Le jeune coq décida donc de rentrer au navire sans lui, après tout il était adulte il pouvait se débrouillait seul… Il repartit donc en direction du port malgré l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait… Il avait appris à ne pas montrer ses sentiments pour l'épéiste et à ne pas en tenir compte… Apres tout, il n'assumait pas l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Zoro.

Cependant son retour ne se passa pas comme prévu. La Marine était sur l'île et l'avait pris pour cible… Mais des hauts gradés étaient également présents et à lui seul il ne fit pas le poids, rapidement à terre il s'apprêté à recevoir le coup fatale mais ne sentit rien.

En effet, Zoro était apparu de nulle part et s'était lancé sur l'attaque afin de le protéger. Trop puissante pour lui elle barra son torse d'une large entaille en rouvrant la première, infligée par Mihawk. Sanji vit avec horreur les deux cicatrices comme une croix de sang sur le torse de son nakama. Affolé il s'approcha de lui tandis que les Marines essayaient de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Oï Zoro tu m'entends ? » hurla le chef en lui attrapant la main.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et essaya faiblement de se relever.

« Mais oui, c'est rien du tout ça ! Je me relève et je vais leur botter le cul ! »

« Baka ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes et t'es couvert de sang comme d'habitude d'ailleurs ! »

« Tsss laisse moi leur faire leur fête ! »

« Impossible qu'est-ce qu'il dirait Luffy si je lui ramener son second mort ! » répondit-il en l'assommant et en s'enfuyant vers le port devant des Marines vraiment pas futés qui ne comprenaient rien.

Une fois arrivé au navire il confia immédiatement Zoro à Chopper qui était totalement alarmé par son état.

FIN FLASHBACK

Et voilà Sanji était en train de re-pleurer à l'idée de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait…Le fait de se rendre compte que la situation était plus que dramatique lui faisait oublié toute honte face à ses sentiments. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'était sacrifié pour lui, pas question de l'abandonner ! De plus il ne pouvait plus supporter le vide créé par l'absence du bretteur ! Il devait le voir, maintenant ! Il repartit d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie en oubliant ce qu'il était censé ramener à son équipage meurtri…

_Il faisait noir et froid… Il ne savait où il se trouvait…Il se rappelait seulement de s'être évanoui après cette nouvelle blessure… En parlant de ça, son torse était intact et même sa blessure faite par Mihawk avait disparue. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Trop de questions sans réponse… Zoro commençait à avoir peur…_

Sanji s'approcha de l'infirmerie et proposa à Chopper de le remplacer auprès de Zoro. En voyant les yeux bouffis du cuisinier, le médecin accepta en lui donna des indications :

-S'il se met à cracher du sang il fut surtout éviter qu'il l'avale, il pourrait s'étouffer. Dans ce cas-là prends une serviette et met lui sur la bouche en le retournant.

Apres cette explication il s'en alla, laissant Sanji avec le mourant….

_Zoro essayait de comprendre…Il ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien…..Tous ces sens étaient bloqués…Se pouvait-il qu'il soit….mort ?_

Sanji était au chevet de Zoro. Il avait l'impression que l'épéiste dormait tellement son visage était serein et paisible…même si tout son corps était recouvert de bandages. Le coq ne supportait pas le fait que le sabreur se soit sacrifier pour lui…Pourquoi ? De toute façon Sanji ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Zoro… Leurs disputes, leurs combats… Le cuisinier tenait trop à ça pour laisser partir le bretteur… En lui caressant la joue il recommença à pleurer…

_Zoro comprit…Plus jamais il ne verrait son équipage, sa famille, sa raison de vivre…Cette réalité le terrifiait…._

Sanji releva soudainement la tête en entendant Zoro tousser… En effet le sabreur commença à cracher du sang… Les recommandations du médecin lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il attrapa une serviette, mit Zoro sur le dos et la serviette sous sa bouche. Pendant quelques minutes il cracha du sang sans s'arrêter. Sanji commença à paniquer à voyant cela et la serviette se teinter de rouge…Même les draps étaient imprégner du sang de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sur un coup de tête il attrapa Zoro et l'embrassa fougueusement. En ignorant les sensations que procuraient les lèvres de sabreur sur les siennes, il commença à aspirer le sang et à le recracher. Ce manège dura une éternité mais finalement la crise passa et l'épéiste se rendormit, laissant Sanji à ses sensations….

_La tristesse de Zoro commençait à l'accabler. Il ne verrait plus Luffy se goinfrer, plus Nami le frapper, plus Ussop racontant des histoires…A chacune de ses réalités, il était de plus en plus désespéré, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus…. Plus de Chopper le soignant, plus de Robin lui souriant, Plus de Franky réparant le navire…. Et surtout il ne verrait plus Sanji… tous ses souvenirs arrivèrent sur lui comme une pierre…Sanji qui se battait, Sanji qui cuisinait, Sanji et lui qui se disputaient….Seul dans le noir il prit conscience d'une chose extrêmement importante…. Il tomba à genoux, regardant dans le vide… il murmura un « je l'aime tellement » avant de crier de toutes ses forces :_

_« SANJI ! »_

_Il sentit une seule larme couler sur une de ses joues avant de perdre connaissance…_

Zoro se réveilla en sueur dans l'imfirmerie, paniqué il tourna la tête de tous les côtés avant d'apercevoir des cheveux couleurs or sur le lit à coté de lui… Il chuchota un seul mot, son prénom « Sanji…. »

Le cuisiner releva la tête en attendant un faible chuchotement… Il aperçut Zoro assis sur le lit, le fixant d'un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux…Les larmes au yeux, Sanji attrapa le bretteur et l'enlaça en commençant à pleurer…

« Idiot tu m'as fait peur » dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

A ces mots Zoro sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du cuisinier….Apres quelque minutes ce dernier brisa leur étreinte pour l'embrasser.

Sanji était aux anges, celui qu'il aimait s'était réveillé, tellement heureux, il l'embrassa, oubliant toute honte. Sa surprise fut immense quand il sentit Zoro approfondir le baiser, révélant ses sentiments au jeune coq. Souriants touts deux, ils se séparèrent. Sanji caressa la joue de Zoro avant d'apercevoir une larme sur sa joue. Il prit cette larme unique, qui a coulée pour lui, une larme d'un mourant. La larme du mort.


End file.
